


Rough Night

by Wolfyalex



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art by Jaspurrlock, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Consensual Non-Consent, Fluffy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Top Otabek Altin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfyalex/pseuds/Wolfyalex
Summary: Yuri had plans. It was his first night in a while that he could extensively play attention to himself. AKA, wreck himself with his toys.The uninvited guest in his house had different plans.(Now with art by Jaspurrlock)





	Rough Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Please be mindful of the tags.** In all seriousness, rape does happen. Go to the end notes for more detail and also link to the art.

Tonight was the first night Yuri had off in fuck knows how long. Not only that, but there was no ballet, choreography lessons, or skating practice to wake up for the next morning. Right now, was all about soothing his aching and sore muscles. The hot water he soaked in was heaven for that. Teamed with the relaxing scent of his bath salt mix, he was pretty damn relaxed. He ran his fingertips idly over his abdomen, biting his lip. Not only did the mix make his skin petal soft, it left him a bit sensitive to the touch. 

Yuri snagged his bottom lip in his mouth, trailing his hand downward. The best part about tonight was having the free time. Time to let loose. A soft chuckle left his lips when his fingers danced over his hipbone. Time for some much needed me time. His fingers wrapped around his cock to give it a few good tugs. It made his toes curl in the most delightful way. A quick little inhale while he brought his other hand to tease his nipple. _Perfection._ Yuri could lose himself like this. Not in any hurry to get off, but the desire was still there. 

Just a small tease to the top. It was enough to make him moan and cause the sound to echo in the bathroom. _Fuck._ A squeeze at the base to starve himself off. He swallowed the saliva gathering in his mouth. His fingers pinched and tugged at his nipple. 

“A..ah…” Yuri rolled his head backwards. The bathroom seemed steamier, but it had little to do with the temperature of the water. He rubbed his legs together, already feeling how smooth they were. The time it took to shave them earlier was time well spent. With a soft moan, Yuri gave his cock a few more long strokes. 

The sound of something outside had him freezing. _What?_ His hand was off his member and he looked at the window in his bathroom. It was really too dark to see anything. He tried to sit up for a better angle, but nothing. Maybe it had been an animal? Yeah, that made sense. Yuri was silly to worry. Yet the small fright had dampened his desire. _Urg._ Perhaps it was for the best though. There were toys he had planned for in the bedroom. 

So he hauled himself up and out of the tub. The plug was pulled. Yuri reached out for his towel. If his eyes flickered to the window, that was no one’s business but his own. There was nothing there though. Clearly, he was just being paranoid. _Ha._

He focused on drying himself off. The soft cotton of the towel on his sensitive skin caused goosebumps to break out. It lulled him back into that lazy desire once more. The simple act of drying himself off coupled with watching himself in his full length mirror was rather erotic. Yuri bent down, his freshly washed hair falling over his shoulder. He watched himself as he dried off his legs. There was anticipation. He licked his lips while he rose back up. That soft cotton on his chest made him gasp. 

A hum slipped from his lips. Yuri spent extra focus on his nipples for selfish reasons. It made his cock twitch. He giggled. By the time his body was actually dry, he felt super sensitive. Meant it was time for lotion. His hair went up into the towel, twisting it around. The lotion was from the same line as his bath salts. Yuri took a sniff as he opened the bottle before pouring a bit in his hand. 

It was another moment of admiring himself in the mirror while he did this. The lotion created a small shine on his skin. The smell of ylang ylang was sweet but not overbearing. Almost like jasmine. His toes curled into the bath rug. He got every inch of his skin. He started with his arms, giving special attention to his hands and elbows, before the focus was shift to his chest and back. Thank fuck for his flexibility. It made getting his back easier. Lastly, he had his legs. It meant bending down once more, not that he minded. Yuri just had to be mindful of the towel on top of his head. He didn’t want it to topple over. 

He rubbed the lotion into his long legs, legs that drove men and woman crazy with want and envy. Heh. These legs were a hot topic. No way would he be modest about it. Hell, hard to be modest. Too many magazines and gossip tabloids talked about them. They were even mentioned on a few talk shows when his picture came up. 

Yes, Yuri Plisetsky was one hot asshole and he knew it. 

With his body properly lotioned, he slipped his soft white robe on. It was tied off. He untwisted the towel in his hair and gave it a rough towel dry. The towel was thrown into his hamper. His teal eyes focused on the window once more. _Urg_ , _stop being silly_. Yet all the same, he went over to the window. It had to have been an animal. Nothing seemed disrupted. That was good. Everything was fine. 

Yuri went back to the bathroom counter. He grabbed his brush and went to work on his hair. The tangles that developed during his shower and bath were a pain. This part was never fun. Nothing was erotic about catching his brush on a knot or something. _Blah._ Yet Yuri was able to brush out all the tangles and knots. 

His hair dryer was picked up and plugged in. It was clicked to low before he brought it up. There was a process of just brushing his hair while bringing the strains up to the hair dryer. This took a while. His hair was getting so long now. It was well pass his shoulders now. All in all, it was a slow process. Yuri knew it had to be done. Usually it was pain in the morning if he did. Going to bed with it wet wasn’t too big of a problem, but he had plans tonight. Plans that did NOT involve his hair getting in the way. 

Once it was dry, or dry enough to work with, he returned the hair dryer off. His fingers made quick work with putting his hair into a braid. With that done, he could move onward to the bedroom. _Whoa, huh?_ He turned with a frown. Yuri could of wore he saw something. _Weird._ Could have been his shadow or Poyta. 

With a click of his tongue, Poyta came trotting out from the kitchen. 

“Did you just go in there?” 

“Meeeeowww.” Clearly a yes. Hopefully. Yuri scooped the ragdoll up and stroked him. His eyes flickered around while he stayed in high alert mode. While his heart beat was strong in his ears, nothing else seemed to be around. Poyta got annoyed with being in his arms and wiggled. He released his cat before shaking his head. Paranoid. _Tch._ His energy could go towards better things! Like the actual fun he had planned for tonight. So into his room he went, shutting the door to keep Poyta out. 

He giggled. Straight up, an honest to god giggle. It was exciting! The things he had planned tonight had been on his mind all week. Before going to the bathroom, Yuri had put the toy on its charger. His eyes went to the sleek black toy sitting on the end table. _Oh._ It was a prostate massager, of course. Yet, the one end would rest and vibrate against his perineum. It would be a great double whammy. 

Yuri licked his lips as he took the massager off the charger. Saliva was already gathering in his mouth as he held the button for two seconds. The vibrations came to life. Even on the low setting, he knew that the toy was amazing. He quickly turned it off. 

_Fuck_ ; he still needed to properly prep himself. The massager was placed back on the table while he removed his robe and tossed it to the side. He would pick it up later. Maybe. Not important. What was important was his lube. Yuri grabbed it off the table while getting on his hands and knees. A generous amount of lube was applied to his index, pointer, and middle finger. Just a bit impatient. 

With his ass in the air, he reached his hand back. It was always a bit awkward to start. Prep work when alone wasn’t really sexy. The angle was never right. _Urg._ Still, he pushed one finger in before wiggling it around. His eyes flickered to his toy. It wasn’t too thick, but he needed to stretch himself a little. The toy was more about vibrations than stretching him around something thick. Oh, but something thick would be lovely. Yuri licked his lips. His fingers were just too damn slender to properly fill him. Even when he nudged a second one in, he yearned for more. The toy was going to be an okay substitute He just had to get himself ready for it. 

Yuri grunted while he spread his two fingers. _Angle was still crap. Just had to work at it._ He huffed while wiggling them. Once he thought he could get away with it, he worked a third finger into the mess. It made him feel a little fuller. _Fuck his slender fingers._ _Really._ Graceful on the ice and useless in the bed. They were getting the job done, though. Yuri spread them as wide as he could, slowly though. 

It was a stretch, a good one at that. His toes curled and he looked over at his toy on the table. Yeah, that was going in him. It was going to vibrate against all the best spots. _Shit!_ _Yes!_ All the right spots. Gonna wreck him. _Fuck._ He was ready for it. 

A creak throughout the house changed those plans. His fingers were pulled out and his head shot right up. Yuri’s heart was going a mile a minute. That was too loud to be Poyta. He swallowed and sat up in bed. Did he dare peek outside of his room? There didn’t seem to be another sound. Maybe it had been Poyta. Or the wind. Either made sense. _Stop being so damn paranoid. Urg._

Well he was no longer in danger of coming. _Ha._ Something he had been lowkey worried about. Yuri took a few calming breaths as he rested back onto the bed. His cock was still hard. There was so much he wanted to do tonight though. Could he honestly handle coming twice? It would leave him a worn-out mess, but he was still young and able to handle such a thing. _God, such a slut for this shit._ Why not treat himself to two orgasms? He had the time. _Heh._

His fingers were nudged back into his hole. Yuri groaned low in his throat. Even slender, they at least helped to make his ass feel less empty. He was focused on pleasure instead of quickly stretching himself. It would make him rather sensitive when he nudged the massager in. 

“Oh fuck.” That was his prostate. Not hard to find at all, but still a knee jerking reaction. Yuri lowered himself onto his one elbow while he ran his fingers along the swollen area. He had to get his other hand on his cock. It didn’t matter that the side of his face was smooshed against the bed. His other hand was free to wrap around his cock. One of the best feelings in the world, right up there with landing a difficult trick. Yuri moaned when he gave his cock a squeeze. The two sensations were going to fuck him up. _Perfect. Wait, no shit. Lube._ His frustration rung out in a groan. 

It was a bit of a battle to get the lube open and pour some into his palm with one hand but in the end, he still came out the winner. He was already planning to wash the sheets tomorrow. Everything was good. He wouldn’t be laying in a wet spot of lube, either. _Super win._

Alright, back to the task at hand. _Heh, pun not intended._ Yuri wrapped his lubricated fingers around his cock. His bottom lip is snagged by his teeth while he gives himself a good stroke. Of course, he wasn’t forgetting the fingers in his ass. He focused on working himself from both ends. Gentle nudges around his prostate coupled with long strokes on his cocks, it left him panting against his sheets. _Was it gross to say his cock was drooling?_ It pretty much was. _Hell_ ; he was drooling a little from his mouth. 

Yuri wiped his mouth on the sheets before pushing his fingers against his prostate a bit harder. _Shit._ His breath stuttered. He tried to move his hand faster. There was a small window where he could stop, but why? This was the point. He had to release his cock so he could grab a leftover shirt on the bed though. _Fuck_ ; he was going to come and no way he would lay on a wet spot. Laundry had to be done anyways. 

“Fuucckkk.” The moan echoed in his room as he spilled his seed into the shirt. He still weakly pushed his fingers against his prostate and tried to milk his cock for all it was worth. It sapped a bit of energy out of him. A perfect feeling though. _Unf._ Yuri wiggled his toes, getting feeling back in them. A pleasant little hum left his lips while he pulled his fingers out. Too empty of a feeling. His ass clenched around nothing, but he needed a breather. 

He rolled onto his back and rubbed the shirt along his softening cock. The shirt was tossed on the bed. It might be needed later. Yuri ran his hand along his stomach, feeling how sensitive his skin was. His muscles quivered from the soft touch. And there was still more to come. _Yes._

A lazy smile formed on his lips while he reached out on the table. _Wait._ Where was his phone? Was it seriously in the bathroom? How could he leave it there? _Urg._ He didn’t have the will to get it right now, not with a second round humming under his skin. Another round. _Shit._ He was going to be wrecked by the time the night was over. It made him laugh. 

But he would want his phone later and would be too tired to get it. _Murr, what bullshit._ With a huff, Yuri rolled himself out of bed. _Stretch!_ He grunted before walking out of the bedroom. On his way to the bathroom, he realized he didn’t put his robe back on. It made him freeze. While he never worried about walking around naked before, he was right now. A scan of the room proved that everything was in its place. It was just paranoia. He needed to get into the bathroom and grab his phone. 

So he moved along. Yuri looked at the counter where his phone was. A quick look him he had a few notifications. Just people liking and commenting on his stuff. A message from Victor about their next practice. Nothing important. He swiped them away. _Shit._ Was that another sound? His pulse picked up again as he looked behind him. There was nothing there. 

_Fuck_ ; that sound against the window earlier clearly freaked him out badly. Yuri was just trying to enjoy the night. He scowled at the darkness and stepped out to flick the lights on. Nothing. _Nada. Urg._ It was ridiculous for him to be this paranoid. The light was turned off and he walked to his bedroom with his phone on hand. 

It was tossed on his table and he flopped back onto his bed. He wasn’t in some shitty scary movie. Anyone wanted to fuck with him he would cut them with his ice knifes. _Yeah, ice knives. Wanna fight about it?_ Yuri scoffed before wiggling on the sheets. Less anger and fear, more sex. 

He ran his fingers over his chest and teased his nipple. His other hand ran along his stomach. Yes, this worked. _Heh._ A tug at one of his nipples caused him to hiss. _Ah, fuck._ They were perked, responding to his arousal. A few times he thought about getting them pierced, but the small research he did on the piercings turned him off the idea. The recover time was too long and they would show under any costumes he wore. Better to wait until he was done competing. _Heh, whenever that was._ He pulled at his nipple and groaned. But he did have pretty clamps for them. They were in his toy box. Too far away to get. So, he had to pinch them himself. _Still good._

Yuri arched his back, feeling his cock twitch. He was already starting to gag for the toy. It was there, chilling on his table and waiting. It was fully charged too. _Fuck._ He was sensitive from his orgasm earlier, but it would allow him to drag this orgasm out. With a whine, he moved his hand downwards. One still played with his nipple, but he couldn’t help but cup his cock. 

“Ahhh…” A shudder ran through his body. Sensitive indeed. _Yes._ Yuri reached out for the toy and the lube. He made quick work of spreading the lube on the cock. His ass clenched, already knowing what was coming. A quick push of the on button before he moaned. _Pure filth._ His cheeks colored while he turned it off. 

He laid back, spreading his legs. The toy was nudged against his entrance while he sighed. His tongue darted out against his lips, they were dry from the anticipation. Yuri exhaled the breath he was holding and pushed the vibrator in. _Unf._ The pressure was wonderful. It wasn’t a big toy, but it was nudging against the right spots. He wiggled it in until it was fully rested inside of him. The nubs were right against his prostate. A rock of his hips threatened to make him to shake. 

“F…Fuck…” And he had not even turned it on! _Double fuck._ It was going to break him. Yuri reached down for that button and held it for the two seconds. It came to life. The vibrations over everything. His legs snapped shut while he released a broken gasp. That was only on low vibrations. He tugged on one of his nipples, hard, for a little bit of pain to pepper his pleasure. 

That wasn’t the setting he wanted it on. He had to shake his hand back down to the bottom of the toy. It ended up being nudged a little deeper and sent him crying out. _Fuck._ After a fumble to find the button, he managed to press it. The faster vibrations made him gasp, but he quickly pressed it again. _Oh, sweet fuck._ Yuri clenched his ass while blinking away the tears in his eyes. The high vibration setting was merciless against his prostate and perineum. Maddening. He pressed it again took a greedy breath. Why did the setting he want have to be so high up? 

The pulsing from the massage was nudging his prostate just so. It wasn’t the setting he was planning on, but fuck it felt good. He panted, closing his eyes to savor the feeling. His hips pulsing in time with the toy. _Ah._ Had to click away from it. And another quick click. No way he would be able to properly handle those quick pulses. 

A groan left his lips as the vibrators started off low before building up. There were a few seconds of high vibrations before it flipped back to low. It was torture. Not enough of the high to properly get himself off. Yuri rolled to his side and nudged the toy in higher. He whimpered. His cock was dying for attention, but he didn’t dare give it any. This was meant to last. If he tried, he could easily come like this. 

He nudged the toy in and out, just little nudges to shift the vibrations against him. When he tugged it out some, it put pressure on his prostate. On the flip side, when he nudged it farther it vibrated against his perineum just right. Either way, he was blinking the tears that gathered in his eyes. _Ah fuck._ His ass clenched around the toy while he tried to squeeze his legs together. He rolled on his back, pulsing his hips again. _Unnh._

Yuri glanced down, seeing how wet the tip of his dick was getting. It was bobbing with his movements. His hand stuttered before he just pushed the vibrator in hard. Even tried to angle it so it would abuse that gland properly. 

“Ah! Shit! Fuck! Whore! Slut! Ahhnnn.” The pressure had to lessen. With the toy like that on the build up setting, it drove him a little crazy and left him panting. He pulled the vibrator almost out of his ass. The vibrations were teasing his rim. It was more bearable to with stand. _Shit._ He forced his legs to relax while he turned the vibrator off. While he had not came yet, he knew he needed to cool himself of. Yeah, edging might be one of his kinks. 

His lips were dry again. Yuri ran his tongue over them before he nudged the toy back in. With it not on, he could breathe easy. He ran his hands over his body, avoiding his cock and nipples. They touched along his stomach, dipping into his belly button. The soft pads brushed along his waist before moving to his hip bones. Then he caressed his freshly shaven legs. His eyes drifted closed. _Oh._ A calming breath in and out. 

And then click. The vibrations were back on. It stole his breath away. _Fuck._ His legs were closed again while he nudged the vibrator. _Hah…_ He was left panting softly into the air while his body warmed up to the vibrations again. Even on low, it was an amazing feeling. Not enough to make him orgasm, but it got his pulse beating faster. 

When he started to crave more, he clicked past the medium and let himself sit on high. It was a bit of a shock. The sob out of his mouth was broken and he rolled to his side again. Too much, but not enough. He could easily come like this. _Shit._ His free hand grabbed at the sheets so that he could hold onto something. 

“Mo…motherfucker.” _Shit, shit, shit, shit._ Yuri wiggled on the bed as he tried to get closer to the pleasure but also farther away. It was overwhelming. His orgasm was quick to approach at this rate. With a grunt, he managed to press the button again. The pulsing. He had almost settled on this earlier and now he was coming back to it. This was just right. 

Already his cock was leaking again. At this rate, he was not going to last long. Tears were already forming at the corners of his eyes. _Damn._ He bit his lip and rolled onto his back again. It shifted the massager just enough to make him hiss. _Such a slut for this._ Yuri moaned and arched his back, chasing the orgasm. He was almost there. 

“Hah… Unnnhhh…. Whhhattt?? FFFFFUUUUUCCCCKKKK!!!” His eyes widen, staring at the door he swore was opening. There was no real time to process that thought because his orgasm was slamming into his body. _SHIT!_

When he could actually think, he realized how hard he was breathing. Hard to tell if it was from the orgasm or the door. _The door!_ Yuri sat up, ignoring how the cum on his stomach shifted. The door was closed though, nothing out of the ordinary with it. Must have been his mind playing tricks on him. 

“Damn… That was… strong.” He had to lick his lips and try to wet his dry mouth. His body was shaking from the force of his climax. The vibrator still going off. It was too much. A whine left his lips when he pulled the toy out. Just a touch sensitive down there. He held the power button down to turn it off before placing it on the table. That needed to be cleaned. Speaking of cleaning, though, where was that shirt? _Urg, gross._

After some fumbling, he was able to locate the shirt and wiped himself off. There were makeup wipes somewhere on his table that he could have used, but the shirt had been closer. The article of clothing was tossed to the side while he laid back down. His body felt boneless. Yuri stretched out before wiggling his toes. _Mhm, fuck._ He was rather exhausted. Two orgasms would do that to a guy. 

But what was that sound? _Seriously? The hell?_ This was honestly annoying. He was tired of how jumpy he was. Yuri got to his feet and grabbed his robe on the ground. It was tugged on and tied off before he opened the door. 

“Potya?” Did the cat do something? Could be upset for Yuri leaving his door closed. He heard a chirp from his pet and walked to find him. “Potya…” Said cat was by his food dish. “Ah shit, I did miss your feeding huh?” A few scratches were given out as an apology while he grabbed the bowl. One can have wet food coming right now. Not the sexiest thing to do in his afterglow, but pets were important. “There you go, love.” Poyta eagerly enjoyed the food. Yuri ran his hand along Poyta’s spine before heading back to his bedroom. 

There was a figure standing in his doorway. 

His heart started to race. Someone was in his house. How did this happen? Panic raised up his throat as he started to move backwards. _Shit!_ The guy was coming at him. He didn’t have his phone or anything. He could use knives! They were in the kitchen! Just had to get there. It felt like he was moving through water, all clumsy and slow, due to how rubbery his legs were from the two orgasms. _Like puberty all over again but worse._

The guy had to be toying him, walking calmly after him and letting Yuri get close to his goal before grabbing his stumbling form. He slammed Yuri against the island, effectively knocking the breath out of his lungs. It dazed him, allowing his intruder to properly pin him. A single hand was wrapped around both of his wrists and the other wrapped around his mouth. Right away, Yuri opened his mouth to bite down on the hand covering his mouth. All he tasted was the leather. _Leather gloves, really?_ There was no reaction from the guy either, so he couldn’t do any real damage with his teeth. 

So he would just try to kick. One well aimed kick could get him free. Yuri struggled to slip out of his grasp. He was shoved against the island again while his legs were knocked apart. His tormentor pushed them to the point that his balance was knocked off. Panic filled his veins while he tried to thrash around. The guy only laughed, forcing Yuri’s head where he wanted it and nudging his crotch against Yuri’s ass. _Urg, this asshole was hard._ It made him shudder. Clearly, his guy had certain plans for Yuri. 

“Oh yes… we are going to have so much fun.” That voice in his ear made him tremble. He knew what was going to happen. _Shit._ “Got to get you all dolled up for me.” _What the hell did that mean?_ Yuri was being manhandled down to the ground. While he tried to fight it, the guy had too much control over his body from this forced position. 

Yuri found himself on his back with the guy sitting on his lower half. His arms were pinned against his side by the intruder’s legs and a leather glove covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming. He glared up at his tormentor, but he couldn’t make out his face. A head sock covered his head and mouth while a pair of sunglasses hid his eyes. _Shitty._ Guy seemed so calm and smug, leering over him. _Yeah, go fuck yourself._ Hope he knew just how much Yuri hated him. He could see a smirk form under that mask. 

His attention was shifted as the intruder pulled out something from his jacket. It was a gag. _Fuck._ “Don’t you like it? It is leopard print, just for you.” Sure enough, the straps had his beloved spotted print along them. “Are you going to be a good boy and let me put this in?” _Uh, hell no asshole._ He only chuckled at Yuri. “Don’t worry; we can do this the hard way.” 

He fought while the intruder tried to open his mouth up. Yuri just bared his teeth and glared up at him. His tormentor didn’t seem to give a fuck. The asshole just grabbed his hair and tugged on the braid so hard. It made Yuri yelp in pain, which provided in opening for the stupid ball gag to be shoved inside his mouth. _Fuck._ His eyes watered from the force. Then the gag was fastened around his head. No way was he getting that gag out. The guy even messed with it, making sure it was in right. 

“See, isn’t that better?” _Nope._ “I have these too.” _Matching fucken cuffs. Of fucken course._ “I see you like them.” Yuri tried to get his leg free to kick him while he growled around the gag. That laugh was starting to piss him off. He had no plans to make this easy for the asshole. His only opinion was to just thrash around when the cuff was being fastened to his first wrist. The guy just had more weight on him, able to pin him and prevent him from getting any leverage to get away. He was able to get the cuff and bring his wrist over to get the cuff on the second wrist. 

_Ha!_ Yuri got his arm free this time. He pushed against the asshole’s face while he tried to wiggle out. There no way to get an upper hand though. How frustrating. His wrist was cuffed and they were against each other. No real room to separate them. _Shitty._ Yuri glared up at him again while his hands were put above his head. The guy leered over him. _God, he was totally smirking. Fucker._

“Oh Yuri… Don’t worry. I don’t plan to take you here.” That wasn’t comforting! _Fucken stalker!_ He didn’t want anything to do with this guy! His stomach dropped while he was pulled by the cuffs and his hair. They were standing up. Yuri tried to just be dead weight, but the guy was ready for that. He just picked Yuri up like a princess and carried him to the bedroom. Even while he struggled, he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Then his world was spinning and he was thrown on the bed. _What the fuck?!?_ He bounced on the bed before he tried to get away. The rapist fucker just laughed softly and grabbed his leg, pulling him back. Yuri tried to kick him, but his guy could just overpower him. Just toss Yuri around like he was a doll! One hand was on the cuffs, pushing them into the bed. No matter how much he strained to pull up, the guy had him pinned. _Shit._

He tried to scream through the gag, but it was a muffle mess. Tears were starting to blur his vision. This was going to happen, wasn’t it? He had to fight this or else he was going to be raped! Could he even fight it though? Yuri squeezed his eyes shut while tears ran down his face. 

“Don’t cry, Yuri. It will be okay.” That voice cooed into his ear as a hand came up to wipe his cheeks. It made him flinch and try to pull away. “Why must you be like this? I just want to have a special night with you.” The sound was harsh, slightly angry, but the man never raised his voice. “There is so much I wish to do, but I can’t let you see me.” _What did that mean?_

Then his world went dark. Logically, he knew that he had just been blindfolded. It didn’t make it better though. He tried to shake the blind off, with no results, before he realized there was no hand pinning the cuffs down. Yuri swallowed his fear. This was the time to act! Before he could really do anything, the blindfold was fastened and the cuffs were grabbed again. 

That smug laughter was back in his ears too. “Be a good boy, Yuri, so I don’t have to hurt you.” That voice, harsh in his ears, did sound less muffled. He realized the intruder must have taken off his mask. The thought confirmed when he felt his mouth on his neck. “Oh Yuri… you taste so pretty. That time in the bath well spent.” Yuri flinched, trying to get away. Had this man been the one outside his bathroom window? “You looked to pretty in the tub. I knew I had to just had to have you tonight.” His tormentor kissed his neck. It seemed like a gentle gesture, but Yuri just shuddered over it. The guy just scoffed. _Yeah, I don’t like you touching me asshole._

Not that the guy seemed to give two fucks what Yuri wanted. His hand undid Yuri’s robe and ran along his skin. _Fuck!_ It moved to brush along his nipples before tugging on them. Yuri tried to pull away. They were already sensitive from him playing with them earlier. 

“Do you like that?” Yuri took his head. “Your body seems to.” The leather on his nipples, in any other moment, would have been appreciated. Right now, it made him tear up behind the blindfold. A hard pinch made him cry out and buck. The guy just chuckled and nudged his erection against Yuri’s ass. 

Yuri had to get away! He struggled to get some leverage. _Fucken anything to get away!_ That pissed off the asshole though. His face was grabbed, hard enough to leave a bruise, before his shoulder was bit. _FUUUCCCKKKK!_ He screamed into the gag and squeezed his eyes shut. _That hurt! Fuck!_ Tears ran down his face. 

The sound of a switchblade made Yuri flinch and focus hard. He felt the blade ran along his cheek. “Bad boys get punished, Yuri.” That guy sounded so stern but calm. All the power in this situation belonged to him. This was going to happen no matter what Yuri did. With no real hope to escape, he had to protect himself. “Are you going to be good?” _Fucker._ It pissed Yuri off, but he nodded. “Good boy.” The knife was pulled away from his face. 

But the guy wasn’t done with the knife. It was hooked under the sleeve of his robe before cutting though it. Yuri didn’t dare move or breath. The knife came up to his neck and he stayed frozen, worried this man wouldn’t care if he got cut. He inhaled sharply when the blade was pulled away. The one side of his robe now off his body. Yuri felt the hands on his cuff change, most likely transferring the knife over. _Shit._ His robe got he same treatment on the other side. It still made him freeze up with fear once more, waiting for it to end. The robe fell off his arm before being tugged off. _Goddamn naked and bound. Just a prize waiting to be claimed._ There wasn’t much he could do to stop this. _Fuck._

“Being so good… I really do appreciate it.” That voice tried to sound so sweet, but it just left a bitter taste in Yuri’s mouth. He felt the intruder switch hands on the cuffs again before tracing the one down his side. Where had the knife gone? Unable to see the damage made bile raise up his throat. “I don’t want to hurt you but do understand I will.” _Shit._ That fact was made loud and clear. The asshole’s hand was now on his ass, rubbing it. Yuri bit at the gag and swallowed. His fingers moved between Yuri’s cheeks before caressing his hole. _Fuck!_ He was still loose from playing with himself earlier. “Looks like someone was having fun while I went to get supplies.” 

There was a moment of relief when the rapist pulled his hand away. Yuri could hear that he was grabbing something. _What? The knife? Shit._ It caused him to panic until he heard a cap click open. _The lube?_ Well at least his attacker was being considerate. _Fucker._ He felt the hand back at his ass with lubricated finger this time. Yuri shuddered underneath him. A finger was nudged inside his hole. It slipped inside easy enough. _Tch._

The leather finger was thicker than his own and he hated that he noticed that fact! Another finger was added with ease; the asshole even chuckled over it. His body was responding to the touch. It was finding pleasure in this. _Gross._ “Sweet slutty Yuri. Your body is so honest about your wants.” _No! I don’t want this!_ But as those fingers caressed his insides, his cock started to harden. 

He groaned into the gag. His hand shook side from side while he tried to push back the natural reactions from his body. Yuri released a muffle cry when the fingers found his prostate. They nudged along the gland while the guy chuckled in his ear. He kissed along Yuri’s neck before sucking at his skin. _Don’t leave a fucken mark!_ Yet the asshole was clearly going to. There was no stopping any of this. _Urg._

The fingers moved away from his prostate only to stretch at his hole more. It was weird to think how earlier he was doing this to himself. His stomach rolled at how sick this situation was. No way for him to fight back. How messed up was he to even enjoy this asshole’s touch? Yuri lowered his head while a sobbed wracked through his body. 

A gentle shush above him made him flinch. This guy honestly thought it was comforting? “I know it is torture to wait. I’ll be in you soon enough.” _That was not why I am crying! FUCK! How delusional are you?_ Yuri growled against the gag before gagging. The fingers pushed against his prostate again. His body trembled from the feeling. “Your hole is so greedy for it.” And another finger was pushed in. 

It didn’t hurt, but that didn’t stop him from trying to pull his arms up. The grip on his cuffs was still tight There was no moving his arms. Yuri whined while he was being fucked by the fingers inside of him. His cock was harder now, responding to how good it felt. He shook his head again but he was starting to want more. _How fucked up is this?_

“See?” The fingers were pulled out, leaving him too empty. His cock was grabbed and he moaned around the gag. “You want this.” That voice was low and close to his ear. Yuri twitched away when he felt a tongue along his lobe before it was sucked. _Unnh._ He withered against his rapist. “I’ll give you more…” 

The guy pulled back and Yuri listened to the sound of a zipper being pulled down. _This was it._ His ears focused on the rustle of fabric being pushed down. With a grunt from the figure behind him, a cock was rested on his ass. _Oh fuck._ His ass clenched. It was big against him, surely bigger then his toy was. By that it was just thick and hot and resting against his ass. 

Yuri shook his head and fought against the hand that held him down. _No!_ Honestly, a part of him wanted it. He wanted this asshole to shove his cock inside of him and fuck him. The guy just pushed the cuffs down harder. He rutted against his ass while groaning. 

“I won’t lie, I love it when you fight.” His hand came up to Yuri’s face, caressing it. “Too bad I can’t see your eyes… So expressive.” Yuri wanted to pull away, but his hair was grabbed. In a braid, it made an all too easy handle. His head was yanked back and the man snarled above him. “I can almost picture them. Filled with such hate. Hatred for me, of course, but also towards yourself.” _Shit._ He wanted to move his head away, but he couldn’t. Yuri whined against his gag. “So pretty when you are angry.” 

This hair was released and Yuri inhaled sharply through his nose. That hand moved down his back. The body against him lifted up. He heard the lube being opened again after the hand disappeared. His ass clenched again, realizing what was happening next. Yuri tried to fight against the hand holding him down once more. It was pointless, but he had to try! The guy was lining his cock up one second and pushing it in the second. He screamed around the gag. 

There was a moment of stillness. The guy didn’t move above him and Yuri was tense. Once the moment passed, the guy pulled out before slamming forward again. The force of the motion caused Yuri to slide upward on the bed. His cock rubbed against the sheets. _Fuck._ His body was adoring the feeling. Just earlier he wanted to be filled more. This guy was able to do it. The cock inside him was just long enough, just thick enough, that it left Yuri shaking. Tears ran down his face and he noticed that was drooling around the gag as well. _Shit._

“I knew you would like it.” That voice was back in his ear. Yuri recoiled at the words. _No! Fuck!_ He shook his head. “Oh, but you do.” A hand was on his cock, squeezing it. He was hard and leaking; drooling from both heads. “My little slut. I knew you would be, Yuri.” Those words were accented by a hard thrust. It rocked his body. Yuri choked from the feeling and hung his head. 

This was messed up. He was enjoying this! How could he? A sob wracked his body while his body jerked back. _No! Don’t respond to this fucker!_ Yet he couldn’t stop the knee jerk reactions. Yuri wouldn’t give this guy the satisfaction of more though. He swallowed down a moan and squeezed his eyes behind the blindfold. This guy was trying to put all the stops out. The hand not on the cuffs was squeezing at his hips before moving to his nipples. Yuri shook his head, trying to ignore how his body twitched from it. 

A growl rung out above him. His face was grabbed and turned. He felt the guy’s tongue on his face again. “You are just too fucken sexy.” _Shut up!_ Anger coursed through his veins as he tried to push against the guy’s hands once more. The guy just chuckled in his ear and thrust forward. _Fuck._ Yuri bit back a moan, but he couldn’t stop how his ass clenched around the cock in him. “That’s it…” He tried to thrash around. A well timed smacked to his ass made him stop. _Shit._ His cock was twitching. That had felt so good. _No, wait!_ Once more he was shaking his head to clear it. 

“Why fight it?” _Because I don’t like this!_ “Just enjoy this!” _No! This is wrong!_ “Be my slut, Yuri.” _This was wrong!_ His willpower was starting to decrease with each thrust that rocked his body. Hands were on his nipples, tugging at them. Yuri hissed and twitched against his rapist. _Wait, hands!_ The hand on the cuffs were gone. This was his chance. He tried to push himself up before he was screaming. _Oh fuck!_ The pleasure was overwhelming. This guy was just slamming into his prostate. 

There was no mercy. Yuri hung his head while grabbing at the sheets, his pillow, anything to ground him. His nipples were so sensitive, but the guy didn’t let up. A bite at his neck had Yuri shuddering. _No!_ Another wave of tears fell down his face. He wanted to stop himself yet he felt powerless to! 

Yuri groaned when his nipples were released. They hurt, but in the best way. _Not in the best way! No! It fucken sucked!_ He inhaled sharply through his nose as he tried to get his bearings. Another hard thrust had Yuri hanging his head. _Fuck._ This guy might seriously make him come without even touching his cock. That wasn’t acceptable! It would be a disgrace to have an orgasm from this! He dug his nails into his other hand, trying to refocus himself. 

A smack against his ass caused him to choke on his spit. There was another smack that soon followed. “Fuck, Yuri. What a grade A ass.” The guy palmed at his ass while slamming in. His speed seemed to increase. Maybe that meant the asshole could be coming soon? _Perhaps he will leave once he comes?_ “Like a dream come true.” Yuri shuddered at the next smack before he was trying to pull away when his cock was grabbed. 

There was no way to hold back his moan over that. His cock was hard between his legs and had been dying for attention. The guy’s other hand grabbed at his braid again, pulling him up on his knees. _Motherfucker!_ His eyes stung from the feeling. Yet the new position seemed to cause this dick’s cock to push against his prostate more. 

“Don’t hold back, come on.” He was panting in Yuri’s ear. “Come for me, bitch.” Yuri shook his head as well as he could. His hair was still grabbed. “You know you want it. Your cock is drooling for it.” The asshole squeezed at his cock while slamming into him, as if to prove his point. _Shitty fucken point._ Didn’t make the fact any less true. He tried to restrict the building pressure, but he was drowning in it. Yuri cried out after another hard thrust. “Just. Give. In.” Each word was followed by a thrust before finished off with a bite on his shoulder. 

_Ahhhh-fuck!_ Yuri screamed through the gag, unable to stop himself from coming. His resistance was gone like that. The guy milked his cock and slammed into his ass, feeding his orgasm. If it wasn’t for a well-placed hand on his chest, he would of fell over. For now, he was slumped against his tormentor. If his body wasn’t exhausted before, it was now. 

He was pushed back down on the bed. There was still a hard dick inside of him. Yuri whimpered when he felt it pull out. _Maybe he’s done?_ The asshole pulled at his hips before slamming back inside. Tears fall down his face once more while he cried out. His body felt so used. He couldn’t take this anymore! Yet his ass was being pounded once more. Relentless. There was no way to fight it. At this point, he just had to let this guy use him. 

“Unnnh! Your fucken ass! I’m gonna come! Ahhh…. Yuri.” It sounded like the guy was close. His thrusts were faster and harder. The force from it all was making Yuri moan and struggle to breath. He was light headed, unable to inhale properly due to the gag. On top of that, drool was dripping down his chin. None of this seemed to matter to his rapist. Perhaps the guy enjoyed it. _Sick fucker._ “Ohh… Unnnnfff… Ready for it Yuri?” 

The warmth of the cum inside Yuri made him groan. He was being filled up. A moment later he felt the guy pull out and the cum hit his back. Yuri didn’t have the energy to properly react, just twitching each time he felt a new spurt land on him. Above him, the guy was panting harshly. _Gross._ He wished he had the power to curl up. His whole body felt so used. 

The fucker pulled back and got off the bed. 

Yuri curled up on the bed, hearing how he moved around. He was leaving now that he properly used him. A fresh wave of tears poured down his face. Footsteps echoed in the quiet as the guy left the room. It was so quiet now and he was alone for that moment. Panic crept into his mind and he fumbled for the object in his hand. Before he could push down on the clicker, he heard footsteps again. Yuri sighed. 

“Sorry, sorry.” The bed dipped once more. He still had the blindfold on him though, unable to see. “I wanted to get your water.” Gentle hands, no leather on them, moved to the strap of the gag. It was unfastened before his cheek was caressed. Yuri had to carefully open his mouth when the ball was worked out. There was a napkin against his lips, wiping the drool again. Another sigh tumbled out. “Ready for the blindfold?” He whined and shook his head. “Alright, want to try a sip of water?” _Yes please._ He nodded against the hand caressing his face. “Okay, I’m gonna move you.” 

Yuri was prepared to be pulled up. His cheek rested against a leather jacket. He felt the edge of the water bottle resting against his lip. The water was carefully poured into his mouth, just a small amount. _Much better._ It was soothing on his throat. 

“Beka…” 

“I’m here, right here. You were such a good boy.” Otabek cooed, pulling the water bottle away. His hands were stroking at Yuri’s back. It soothed the overwhelming crawling underneath his skin. He whined at Otabek. “I know, I know. You were so amazing though.” Yuri preened under the praise. But he didn’t want to be up like this. Otabek helped him navigate his heavy limbs and let Yuri lay in his lap. “Do you want to give me the clicker?” 

_The clicker?_ He blinked under the blindfold before wiggling his finger. _Oh right._ The clicker he had grabbed while feeding Potya. Since he had been gagged, they had decided he could use it as a fail-safe if things went south. Fingers nudged along his hand, letting Yuri know where they were. It was passed over to Otabek and he heard it being placed on the table. _The cuffs too._ He held his arms up and whined. 

Otabek chuckled softly before kissing his forehead. His fingers worked at the cuffs, undoing the clasps and taking them off his wrists. Yuri moaned gently while Otabek rubbed his wrists. “They feel alright?” He nodded. A giggle left his lips when his hands were raised and his wrists were kissed. “Good.” Another kiss, on his fingers this time, made him smile. “So good for me. You did so well for me.” Yuri leaned up for the kiss he was given. _Beka’s good boy._

“Do you want the blindfold on still?” A hand caressed his cheek, thumbing at the edge of the blindfold. He wanted to see Otabek’s face, but he was still overwhelmed by the idea of actually seeing. So he shook his head. “That’s alright. You can keep it on as long as you want.” Otabek kissed his forehead. It was comforting to know that Otabek meant that. If Yuri wanted to go to sleep in the blindfold, he could. _Murr._ He nuzzled against his lover’s leg and sighed. 

It was comforting to lie there, rubbing his cheek against Otabek’s jeans. The fabric against his skin made him groan. There was a hand rubbing gentle circles on his upper back. Yuri was pretty much melting into Otabek. He nipped softly at his thigh before chuckling. Otabek echoed his chuckle and another kiss was placed on his head. _So perfect._

Yet it was starting to cool down in the room, or more like his body temperature was cooling off. He whined and tried to get closer to Otabek. “Beka… Robe?” _Wait, it was cut._ A small whimper left his lips. 

Otabek was already on the move. “I bought you a new one.” That made Yuri smile. _Of course Beka got me a new one._ “Let me clean you up, okay love?” _Right, I’m still a mess._ The touch of the wipe on his back made him jump. A soft shush from Otabek helped sooth him. Yuri relaxed back against Otabek’s leg while he was wiped down. His back and ass cleaned off. Then he heard a cap open. _What?_ He raised his head up. “Just some cream. Shh, it’s alright.” Otabek pat his ass before starting to rub the cream into his skin. 

_Murrr._ His head hung down, rubbing his face over Otabke’s leg. It was nice. _So nice._ He heard his lover chuckle at him and the cream was worked into his lower back as well. Yuri almost didn’t want it to stop, but he was cold! With one final squeeze on his ass, Otabek got up. His hand ran along Yuri’s face before covering Yuri up with the sheet. _He was right there, it was okay. He was just getting the robe._ A sigh fell from his lips, resting his face against the bed while he listened to him move around the room. 

It sounded like Otabek was undressing himself. The leather jacket was hung up, his shirt thrown to the ground, and his jeans were unzipped and stepped out of. Another kiss was given to his face before Otabek walked farther away from the bed. The light switch clicked, signaling Otabek turned it off, before the bed dipped again. 

“Here we go, a new robe for my good boy.” Yuri was a bit eager to get it on. His limbs still didn’t want to cooperate with him just yet. It made for a bit of a mess. He was trying to put his hand in the sleeve and missing while Otabek tried to move the sleeve to help him. A giggle left his lips when his face was grabbed. “You little shit.” Otabek pulled him into a deep kiss, making him go boneless in his arms. _Fucker._ Yet it allowed the robe to be slipped onto his body and tied around his waist. 

Yuri settled back against Otabek, running his hands over his naked chest. _Naked Beka was the best Beka._ He nuzzled against his chest. The water bottle was being tapped against his lip again. Carefully he grabbed it, taking a sip and handing it back. _Naked Beka cuddles._ He settled into Otabek’s arms, just relaxing once more. 

“Beka?” 

Otabek hummed in his ear. 

“I… I want the blindfold off…” 

“Alright Yura.” He placed a kiss on Yuri’s forehead. “Keep your eyes closed for me.” Behind the blindfold, he closed his eyes. Otabek’s fingers worked at the straps. The soft fabric slid off his face and the cool air hit him. Yuri shivered a little. The pads of his lover’s thumbs ran over his eyelids before a kiss was place on the lids. A smile reached Yuri’s lips. “Slowly open them for me, okay? Lights are off, but still.” 

“Yeah, I know.” _Stop being such a dad._ His eyes cracked open. The little bit of light seemed like a lot. Yuri was patient, letting himself properly adjust. When he felt comfortable enough to look up at Otabek, he smiled. He reached up and pulled him down for a kiss. Soft little kisses. A smile stretched across his lips. 

“Did you have fun? Was it everything you dreamed of when you asked me to rape you?” 

“Yes.” They both chuckled. It had been a rather weird scene for Yuri to suggest. But in the end, it had been perfect. Yuri nipped at Otabek’s lips. “It went really well… you were pretty scary.” His cheeks felt warm from admitting that. 

Otabek nuzzled at his neck. “You asked me to be.” Yuri ducked his head into Otabek’s shoulder. Again, true. He had asked Otabek to pin him down and rape him. They had gone over a lot of details, like how Yuri would be gagged and blindfold. The tap on the window, noises Otabek made in the hall, and not feeding Poyta had been discussed. It had been talked to death before Otabek would approve of the scene. 

Yuri glanced over to the blindfold, picking it up. It was leopard print as well. “These were a nice touch…” He held it up to Otabek. They were new. 

He smiled down at Yuri. “You deserve to be spoiled.” Otabek’s nose wrinkled from how big he smiled. _Cute._ “So, I special ordered them and got them treated.” _Fuck, I love you._ Yuri pulled him in for another kiss, laughter dancing on his lips. “Alright,” Otabek chuckled, “you need to drink more water.” _Tch._ Yet Yuri knew he should. So he took the water bottle and sipped at it. 

“You too.” The water bottle was passed over to Otabek. Otabek’s eyes crinkled when he grabbed the bottle from Yuri. He took a sip and placed the bottle back on the table. “My phone. Hey, don’t roll your eyes at me Beka.” _Huff._

Otabek rolled his eyes again for good measure but handed the phone over. “Do you want to redo your hair?” Yuri opened his phone and nodded. “Your hairbrush is in the bathroom.” _Fuck._ Yuri looked up at Otabek and at the door. A small whine left his lips. The bathroom was too far away for Otabek to go. He curled up against his boyfriend with a pout on his lips. “Not up for that yet?” 

“No….” 

He felt Otabek’s fingers move to his braid. Yuri sat up a little, letting Otabek undo the braid while he curled up. His eyes drooped as Otabek gently worked at his hair. _Murrrr. Magic Beka fingers._ While Yuri focused on his social media, his boyfriend worked his hair into a braid. It wasn’t going to be perfect but it would be good enough for bedtime though. 

“Anything interesting?” 

“Chris is having a party tonight. The one Victor and Yuuri went out to? Looks like the seniors are having fun.” Yuri felt Otabek tie off the end of the braid. He leaned back against him. Behind him, Otabek hummed and kissed his shoulder. Yuri lifted his phone up to take a picture, pausing. “Beka!” In the phone screen, he could see Otabek smirk. _Smug bastard._ He looked over the bite marks he had on his neck. It looked like he got mauled by a tiger! 

Otabek simply moved to kiss one of the bite marks. _Tch._ Yuri took the picture anyways once Otabek looked up. Had to edit it before he posted it. It was a good picture of the two. There was clearly a glow around them. Not the first ‘we just had sex’ selfie he would post on Instagram and it wouldn’t be the last. 

“Really? Yuri?” Yuri looked up from his editing to see what Otabek was talking about. It was then his turn to smirk. In Otabek’s hand was the t-shirt Yuri had used to wipe himself off. It happened to be one of Otabek’s favorite shirts. _Heh._ “You couldn’t have used the wipes, had to use my shirt?” 

“Yep.” Yuri returned his focus to the amazing picture on his phone. “It will wash off.” He snickered as Otabek threw the shirt on the floor. His side was attack by poking fingers and he just wiggled against his boyfriend. “Wait! No! Stop Otabek!” There was no real escape from the tickling. It wasn’t like he was trying hard to get away. When Otabek did stop, he just squeezed Yuri hard and kissed his cheek. “Forgive me?” Otabek nodded. “Good.” 

He took another picture of them but didn’t upload it. Instead Yuri made it his wallpaper. It was cute. 

“I like it. Send it to me.” 

“Duh.” As if he didn’t plan to? The picture was messaged to his boyfriend before he yawned. _Urg, so tired._ Otabek rolled them onto their sides and pulled Yuri back against his chest. His hand was running up and down his arm. “No… I have to check snapchat still…” 

A kiss was placed on his shoulder before his phone was taken. “It will be there tomorrow.” Yuri whined. “No buts.” The phone was most likely placed on the table. “Go to bed, Yura.” Otabek squeezed is arms around him. 

_Tch._ “Fine… Night.” 

“Night.” 

"Thank you for this."

"Your welcome..."

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Yura." 

"...I love you more."

"I love you the mostest, but it is time for sleep."

Yuri whined, wanting to fight the gentle command even though he was struggling to stay awake. It was very safe and warm in Otabek’s arms. _Mhm._ Another kiss was placed against his skin before his neck was nuzzled. _Heh._

What a perfect end to a rough night.

**Author's Note:**

> So the rape was technically consensual. Before this scene, Yuri and Otabek did clearly discuss everything about this to keep it safe, sane, and consensual. Since Yuri was gagged he had a clicker in his hand during the scene to use if he wanted an out. And of course there was aftercare, because that is important too. 
> 
> This was a pain to write, to try and make the rape seem real while also keeping it SSC. I really love how it turned out. Let me know what you think in the comments below. 
> 
> ALSO! I commissioned [http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/]() for art, as seen in the fanfic. [http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/178578292182/unknown-my-little-slut-i-knew-you-would-be]() SUPER HAPPY and SUPER AMAZED by the great work they did. Thank you again Jas. 
> 
> Hit me up on tumblr [http://wolfyalexis.tumblr.com/]() if you want.


End file.
